1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photoreceptor, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Image formation by an electrophotographic system is widely used in the fields of copying machines, laser beam printers, and the like, since this technique has such advantages as high speed and high quality printing. As an electrophotographic photoreceptor used in an image forming apparatus (hereinafter sometimes simply referred to as a “photoreceptor”), electrophotographic photoreceptors employing an organic photoconductive material, having such advantages as low-cost productivity and excellent disposability, have become the mainstream of electrophotographic photoreceptors, as compared with photoreceptors employing an inorganic photoconductive material. In particular, function-separate type organic photoreceptors, having a layered structure of a charge generation layer that generates charges when exposed to light and a charge transport layer that transports charges, exhibit excellent electrophotographic characteristics, and therefore, various proposals have been made for such function-separate type organic photoreceptors, which have been put to practical use.